Miniature One
by Heather68
Summary: Will's a toddler and Jack comes to visit


** Disclaimer: Everything POTC related belongs to Disney and so forth. Very unfortunate might I add. Except Nancy who I made up all on my own.  
**

**A/N: Hey you guys can't yell at me this is a one-shot not a long drawn out chaptered fic. I just had the insane urge to write POTC and I did. **

"Bill! Bill!" Nancy groaned as she took to the stair case. "Bill where are you?" She sighed heavily, pausing mid step. Even the smallest tasks seemed painful these days. Charles their oldest servant came down the stairs towards her.

"Milady are you feeling well?" he asked in concern.

Nancy nodded. "Would you happen to know where Bill is?"

He frowned in concentration. "I believe he is in his study ma'am."

"Thank you Charles," she said, resting heavily against the railing. He nodded and continued on his way and disappeared into the drawing room. Nancy bowed her head then looked up to the top of the stairs. It seemed so far.

Not wanting to waste anymore time or leave their guest alone any longer then necessary she hastened up the stairs. Perhaps she should have been paying closer attention to where she was stepping, for she would have noticed her son playing pirates on the first landing. His shoes had come off and rested on the step below leaving him in stocking feet in the drafty house.

There was a loud crunch then an even louder cry of alarm. Nancy almost tumbled down the stairs in shock. Fearing what she would see if she looked down she lowered her eyes and sighed in relief. She hadn't stepped on her son like she had been frightened of, instead beneath her shoe rested a decapitated wooden pirate.

"Momma," Will said tearfully, reaching for his broken toy. He reverently picked up the two separate pieces of what had once been one whole toy. He held it up for her to see. "Momma, you kills Jack," he blubbered, holding the broken toy to his chest possessively. "Why you do thats?"

His hurt tone stung to hear. Nancy bent over as much as possible and lifted her young son up into her arms.

"Hush William," she cooed, gently rocking him back and forth, "Your father will be able to fix him."

"Weally?" Will asked hopefully. His large brown eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

"Of course he can, my darling."

Will smiled tremulously and clung to his mother with one hand as she started up the final journey up the stairs; the other hand was currently occupied with the 'dead' pirate.

Nancy stopped outside the closed door of her husbands office and placed her son down on the ground. She placed her hands on her waist, panting. Tomorrow she would stay in bed the whole day no matter how many chores she would have to do. Eight months pregnant she felt like soon she would burst.

She raised her hand to knock on the door, when something stopped her. Nancy pressed her ear to the solid wood door and listened intently. Will imitating his mother did the same, looking like he was concentrating really hard, when in fact he had no idea why his mother was doing such a funny thing. A loud snore resounded through the door and Nancy smiled.

She looked down at her son, who smiled up at her in return. "Will, love, go wake your father for me, please."

Will nodded and jumped for the crystal door knob which was just out of reach. He jumped again and turned it a little ways, but just enough for the door to fly open and for him to go tumbling into the next room. He sat perfectly still for a fraction of a second before crying. Loud, hysterical sobs that made it sound like he was being stabbed to death.

Bill, who had been resting his eyes, flew into action. Before Nancy could even cross the room Bill had reached his sons side.

"William, what ever is the matter?" Bill asked, scooping his three year old up off the floor and standing in one fluid motion.

Will just shook his head and buried his face against Bill's chest. Bill pursed his lips slightly and looked over at Nancy who looked like she was barely containing a smile.

"Nancy, what happened to our son to put him in such a state?"

Nancy shook her head, and covered her mouth with her hand to prevent the laughter from bubbling over.

"Madame your guest is becoming anxious."

"Thank you Sarah." Bill said, watching his wife's face as the expression went from amusement to shock in a few seconds. "Nancy, who is downstairs?"

"Momma wouldn say," Will sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "She saided you had to sees for youself."

Bill nodded, carefully lowering Will back to the floor. The moment Wills stocking feet hit the ground he was off running. Bill chased him down the stairs making sure he didn't hurt himself. Nancy followed both her men at a much more sedated pace. She had been running around all morning and if she didn't have to go entertain a guest she would have remained in her room.

Bill rounded the corner just in time to see Will run straight at their guest.

"JACK!" Will screamed excitedly, launching himself into the pirates arms.

Jack stumbled backwards under the sudden collision but managed to stay upright.

"Will, my boy," He held the child up over his head as if inspecting him. Will giggled madly, squirming around in Jack's firm grip. Finally, Jack finding something acceptable with the toddler he lowered him till they were eye to eye. "I've got something for you."

"Gimme." Will demanded holding out his hand impatiently.

"William," Nancy reprimanded. Will ducked his head in shame.

Jack laughed. "Don't worry Nancy. He's just a lad."

Will smiled shyly and stuck out his hand which still had the broken pirate doll in it. "Its broked."

Jack took the toy out of Will's hand and squinted to get a closer look. "Aye, that it is."

"Momma steped on it."

"She did, did she?" he asked, looking over at Nancy all the while pulling something out of his pocket surreptitiously.

Nancy blushed lightly, fanning her face with her hand. "I'll just be in the other room. Bill will you accompany me?"

Bill stared at his wife oddly for a moment before nodding and following her out.

Once Bill and Nancy left the room and the door shut, Jack pulled out the present he'd been hiding behind his back. He held it out to the toddler who grabbed it excitedly. Jack then pulled an exact replica of the fake wooden sword and held it out in front of him.

Will immediately got into a stance that he thought was the proper sword fighting one. Jack bit back a laugh at the three year olds determined expression.

"You think this wise, boy," he said getting down onto his knees so he was almost level with the little boy, "crossing blades with a pirate?"

Will, who had been tracking Jack's movements with his eyes, brought his hand up to his mouth to hide the fact that he was giggling. Jack lunged haphazardly at Will and Will brought up the fake sword quickly in a block. The wood knocked together with a clack and so the sword fight progressed. They had done this before, but the last time the swords had broke much to young Will's dismay.

Nancy and Bill peered around the doorframe and smiled. Will had Jack flat on his back and was standing over him grinning triumphantly.

"You got me!" Jack cried, Will's wooden sword sticking out from under his arm. His head hit the floor with a soft thump, his tongue lolling out of the corner of his mouth.

Will's grin faded immediately as he crawled across Jack's stomach and poked his cheek. He looked ready to cry when Jack's eyes flew open and he launched a tickle attack on the three year old who burst out giggling.

"Surrender!" Jack exclaimed, continuing the tickling with a weird determination.

Will shook his head, eye's squeezed tight as he wiggled around trying to escape the rapid fingers all the while laughing madly. The sound resonated around the room.

"Never!" He squealed, managing to get away from the pirate. "Dead people don' move," he pointed out, between his labored breathing.

Jack grinned and nodded in agreement. "Aye lad, that they don't." He looked up at Bill who had just entered the room with an unreadable expression.

"Just what have you been teaching my son, Jack?"

"Just a lil sword play is all."

Bill looked at his son then at Jack in disbelief before shrugging and lifting the toddler up onto his shoulders. Will fingered the hairs at the base of his father's neck and clutched them tightly as Bill started heading towards the door still in conversation with Jack.

"I will come," Bill insisted, clapping a hand on Jack's shoulder. "You just have to be patient."

Jack said nothing for a long moment as he sized Bill up. "All right."

Nancy shook her head and took to the stairs, fully intending to go take a nap. Will had watched his mommy leave them alone then realized that he had left something in the other room. He wasn't going to think too deeply on why his mother going to her room would make him remember it but he began to wiggle around demanding without words to be set down.

Bill put him down and Will stumbled a bit then took off back into the other room only to return a few seconds later holding out the wooden pirate to Jack.

"Fix it?" He pleaded, forcibly placing the doll in the pirate's hand.

Jack ruffled Will's slightly curly brown hair. "Of course."

Bill snickered placing a hand against Will to keep him in place as Jack exited. Will had this terrible tendency to chase the pirate as far as either his father or Jack himself would allow which was not very far, but seeing as it was getting darker outside by the minute and being the good father that he was Bill didn't want his three year old son to go running after Jack in the early evening.

"When will Jack come back?" Will asked, craning his head all the way back to see his father's face.

He looked down at his son and smiled. "When he feels it's time to come back."

Will nodded and stepped out onto the front steps and watched as Jack walked around the corner and into the darkness

_Nineteen years later…_

Will woke up with a sharp gasp, his eyes roved wildly around the room. He sighed realizing where he was. The gentle rocking of the great ship was lulling him slowly back to sleep but he refused to succumb to the night. He stood up and grabbed his shirt off the chair he had abandoned it on earlier then evening and went out of his room.

He stumbled blindly through the lower deck until he came to the captain's quarters and knocked rapidly. If he really cared about Jack getting proper rest he could have waited till morning, but something was driving him now. A need to know what had become of that doll.

The door flew open and Jack staggered out looking slightly worse for wear. The kohl around his eyes was smudged and his normally messy dreadlocks were tangled horribly.

"Aye," he asked drowsily. Will would have pegged the captain for a lighter sleepier and from the way Jack was almost falling asleep standing up, he'd have to revise this thought.

"Do you still have it?" He asked, not particularly caring if Jack got it right away. Actually he was hoping it would force the man to focus more on him.

" 'ave what?" Jack asked again, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the night.

Will sighed. "My pirate doll."

Jack blinked again. "What doll?"

"The one I gave you when I was three?" Will said no more irritated then anything. "The last time you visited."

Jack grinned and stepped away from the door allowing Will into his rooms, before he stumbled across the room to the only trunk in the room. He kneeled in front of it and rummaged through it and seemed to be going all the way down to the bottom, when suddenly the small wooden toy came sailing at Will's head. Will caught it in one hand and grinned. The head was back on. Except that wasn't all, the small pirate was now fitted with cloth clothing, hair and paint. It looked just like a mini replica of the captain. All Will could do was laugh.

**A/N: Did you like it. I hope you did anyway.**

** a.) Will's mum's first name was never mentioned therefore I made one up and when I started writing this I was singing songs from the Oliver musical**

**b.) The child Will's mum was having was stillborn and that's the reason Bill left. At least in my mind I'm sure that's not the way it happened but hey I'll call it artistic liscense. **


End file.
